


I’ll Never Forgive You

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous ladybug x DC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: Jasonette Angst where Jason doesn’t think he’s good enough for Marinette and he breaks up with her.Little does he know, that decision would lead to cataclysmic events.
Relationships: Jasonette - Relationship, jason Todd/Marinette Dupain-Chang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

_One year ago:_

Jason paced around the apartment he shared with Marinette. It had been three years since they started dating and two years since she moved in and learned about his...extracurriculars. 

He expected her to storm out, never to talk to him again, but she was sweet as always. She even revealed to him that she was a crime fighter herself, Ladybug. Jason and Tikki hit it off right away, the kwami always said he reminded her of Plagg.

Things were going well, _too well._ Jason’s relationships never lasted long. A month tops, this beautiful girl he was in love with had been dating him for three years! A voice in the back of Jason’s mind told him he didn’t deserve her and she would get hurt because of him.

Jason was able to push the voice away until it overpowered him.

Jason had been reading the newspaper, as he skimmed through the paper one particular article caught his eye.

The article was about an orphan who starved on the streets. Jason knew all about that, this was Gotham after all. Reading the byline, he realized it must’ve been a green reporter who thought they could make a difference.

_Not in Gotham._

Jason was prepared to turn the article away in disgust, but a name printed on the page jumped out at him.

_Hugo Brenner, the boy’s father, was brutally murdered by the notorious Red Hood five years ago. This caused the young Brenner to be forced out onto the streets and eventually, die._

_Murdered by the notorious Red Hood_ , Jason read again. 

Jason’s head was swirling, he had _done_ that. He practically murdered a kid, who was living in Crime Alley just like him. The kid’s dad was a scumbag, sure, but the innocent boy didn’t deserve to suffer because of Jason. 

Jason knew in that moment that he couldn’t let himself get Marinette hurt, or worse. He wasn’t good enough for her. He wasn’t worthy of her forgiving nature. She could forgive his murders but he couldn’t forgive himself.

The love of his life deserved so much better. _And that was what she would get_ , Jason decided.

Marinette pressed her hand against the doorknob opening it slowly. Jason stood in the middle of the room wearing a stone cold expression.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” She asked, rushing hurriedly to his side. He nudged her away and distanced himself between her moving to the kitchen. 

“We can’t-“ He started before feeling himself choke, clearing his throat he continued, “We can’t do this anymore.”

Marinette looked at him like a puzzle she couldn’t figure out. “Jay w-what what do you mean? You’re scaring me.” 

Jason clenched his fists and turned his back on her. “ _This._ We can’t be together.”

Marinette felt the tears well in her eyes, he _had_ to be joking. “B-but what did I do? I thought we were good.” Jason whipped his head back around at her, icy blue eyes piercing her heart.

“Yeah?! Well you thought wrong!” He snarled, making Marinette take a step back in fear. “Wake up! We’re not good together! You're naïve, the world isn’t the fairy tale you’re trying to live in!” She’d never seen him like this, at least not towards her. She almost got a glimpse of the hesitation in his eyes when her eyes started to fill with tears. His next words were quiet and slow,

“You- I mean, _I_ deserve someone better.” Marinette let go, she wasn’t in Paris anymore. There wasn’t a Hawk Moth that she could fall prey to with her tears. 

“B-but I love you.” She sobbed, uttering the words she’d felt so long but never had the courage to tell him.

“I love- I don’t- I _can’t_ love you.” 


	2. Two

Marinette ran out of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She dropped her keys, all her belongings, she didn’t take a single thing, all she did was run out of the place she once called home. She ran out of the lobby, not caring who saw her burst out, as long as Jason couldn’t see her tears.

Jason wanted to follow her so badly, so badly. He resisted his urges and every sense that burned when he just stood there. The image of Marinette’s bluebell eyes flowing with tears didn’t leave his mind. He didn’t bother to shut the door. He crumpled to the floor and shoved his face in his hands. He sobbed too, just like the girl he loved.

Marinette didn’t realize what she was doing until she was at the train station. She already had a ticket in hand for the next train to...Metropolis? She only remembered wanting to get away, not caring where. She took a shaky breath as she sat on the bench waiting for the Gotham train to arrive.

Marinette opened her phone, which had been in her jacket pocket, the only thing on her before she left. She quickly unlocked her phone, noticing a droplet of water fall onto it. She was still crying.

“D-dick?” Marinette choked out before hearing, “This is the charming Dick Grayson! Unfortunately, I’m not available at the moment, but go ahead and leave a message and I’ll get back to you!” Marinette took a deep breath in, focusing on her words.

“I’m-I’m in Central Gotham Train Station and uh- me and Jay...I have to leave, tell your family I love them, and I’m sorry. I probably won’t be back, Jason and I...anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you.” She hung up, a little relieved that she only got his voicemail. She heard the train pull in before she saw it. Gathering her coat, purse and phone, the only things she had, she showed the conductor her ticket and boarded.

She sat down, shoving her things down carelessly, feeling more rage for what happened. She almost took Tikki out of her purse to talk before remembering that she was in a public place. 

She vaguely recognized a man sitting down next to her but didn’t look at him. She focused her gaze out the window before the man tapped her.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be sad!” He smiled unsettlingly, before Marinette took in his features. White mask with clown features on it. It dawned on Marinette who the man sitting next to her was. He started to cackle, making it even more obvious who he worked for

“Turn that frown into a smile! Laugh with me!” 


	3. Three

Nightwing ran across Gotham, Joker had been spotted near the train station. He heard a ringing in the utility belt pocket his phone was in. He sighed, recognizing the ringtone as Marinette’s. He really wanted to answer her, but lives were at stake, once Joker was taken care of he’d call her back.

He rounded the corner as Damian dropped in front of him, Batman style and started to run alongside him. “What does Joker have planned?” He asked, getting down to business.

“Not sure, nothing good is all I know.” Robin tutted at Nightwing’s response as they ran over, the station in sight. They were about fifteen yards away, close enough to see people running out of the station in panic.

Dick saw the fire before he heard it. He reacted when he saw the red and tackled Damian. “Get down!” He exclaimed to everyone before hearing the deafening  _ BOOM.  _ The last thing he remembered was seeing a spark of a flame ignite before his eyes and light up the station.

  
  


Nightwing rubbed his head, hearing a ringing in his ear. He lifted himself up from off the ground to see the train station, reduced to ash. 

“W-what?” He asked, still dazed. He saw Robin staring at the mess of destruction, “Lots of people got out, and I got all the injured in an ambulance, but…” Damian turned to Nightwing before continuing, “Anyone who was in the train where the bomb was located is dead.”

Dick’s eyes widened, “A-are you sure?” Damian nodded grimly, “I searched through the debris, nothing but ash. Seems that manic blew up his own men.” Dick stood up moving over to his brother. 

“God.” Was all he could spit out. He couldn’t save any of them. So many people dead, he realized. “T-that psychopath!” His voice broke. “I need to tell Batman!” 

“I already informed father.” Damian stated plainly, Dick knew he was shaken up. 

He told them what they both needed to hear, “It’s not your fault.”

“You’re right.” Robin stated whipping his head around and shoving a finger in Nightwing’s face, “It’s  _ our  _ fault. We should’ve been faster! All these civilians are dead because of us!” 

Dick stood in silence. Damian matched it. Dick shook his head before turning away and grappling onto a nearby building. He didn’t respond because he knew Robin was right. It  _ was  _ his fault.

Dick thought about Mari, she lived pretty close to the station. Although she was a superhero herself, Dick decided to call her to make sure she wasn’t too shaken up from the loud explosion. He and his family knew that explosions were a trigger ever since Paris.

He pulled out his phone and saw the notification of a voicemail from Marinette. He had forgotten she called him. He pulled his phone close to his ear and listened. Dick was able to hear her crying and trying to push through but all he could hear was when she said, 

“I’m in Central Gotham Train Station.”

Dick looked across the street in horror at what used Central Gotham Train Station.

At what used to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	4. Four

The funeral was quiet.

Peaceful, only a few people. Bruce, Dick, Damian, Tim, Steph, Cass, Barbara and Jason were there. Marinette’s parents attended as well as a caramel skinned girl and her husband who was a world famous DJ. A blonde boy who Jason recognized as Adrien Agreste, someone he’d met when he was in Paris, was there as well.

Jason knew his family heard about the fight he had with Marinette somehow. None of them could look him in the eye. He couldn’t blame them, he could barely live with himself. Jason would never forget how Damian looked at him, a glare with a burning passion. It was different than his normal anger though. Damian wasn’t able to deal with Todd taking his practically older sister away from him. He gave him the cold shoulder.

Dick was the only one who didn’t outright ignore him. Stephanie looked at him with pity before returning her focus back to Tim. Tim was sorrowful, he didn’t even acknowledge Jason. Jason knew that meant he was angry with him too. Barbara shook her head slightly at him before wheeling over to Marinette’s empty coffin and placing a rose. Cass didn’t spare a glance in his direction.

Because of the explosion, all the bodies were too charred to be identified, but Bruce still made Marientte a grave.

Bruce had the worst reaction, Jason had reflected. He gave him a look which said “It’s not your fault.”

So Bruce was still a liar.

Sabine and Tom could barely keep it together, Alya and Nino had taken them home after the funeral not bothering to stay around to talk to the Wayne family. Adrien had though, but he was solemn. He hadn’t known what happened but he blamed himself. 

When he went over to Jason he found himself breaking down, but he didn’t cry. No, Adrien Agreste yelled. He even got physical with Jason. 

“You should’ve protected her!” He screamed. Adrien punched him square in the face. Jason didn’t fight back. 

Dick had pulled Adrien off him and politely suggested for the boy to leave. Jason left shortly after, not saying goodbye. He went off the grid for a week.

The next time Dick saw Jason was when he was patrolling. Red Hood was in a nearby alley, punching someone. Blood had splattered everywhere. Dick remembered it clearly. He had run to his brother, about to scream at him to stop, he knew that Jason had taken Marinette’s death hard, but she wouldn’t have wanted him to kill.

When Dick approached Jason to get him to stop he saw no life in the man Jason had beaten. Jason killed once again. Dick wasn’t appalled. He couldn’t find himself to even be mad. 

There lying dead in the alleyway was the Joker, who had laughed for the last time.

“If you’re going to take me in, just do it.” Red Hood had stated stone-faced as Nightwing stood in shock at the scene before him. Dick took a step towards Jason. Then he turned away.

He fled into the darkness of the night, but not before saying, “There’s no going back now.”


	5. Five

Ra’s Al Guhl was a very patient man. Being alive for centuries tended to do that to a person. There was only one thing he had never been patient with in his days as the head of the League of Assassins, miraculouses.

He had wanted them, specifically the black cat and ladybug miraculous. He could create a perfect world with the wish the miraculouses granted. He was in possession of the ladybug for a while, that was how he was able to create Lazarus pits.

He had commanded Tikki to use her creation magic to make something to let him live forever. The magic came at a price however; anytime anyone used it they would grow madder. Ra’s knew he wasn't insane, he was simply helping the world, so he assumed the Lazarus pits Tikki made didn’t have that effect on him.

Soon after the creation of the pits, the wielder of the black cat miraculous had found him and forced him to give back the ladybug miraculous.

Ra’s had been searching ever since then to find it.

They hadn’t resurfaced for a while until the 21st century. In Paris there were wielders of both of the miraculouses he desired, but Ra’s knew not even he had the power to take them.

No, something else had to get in the mix.

So Ra’s practiced patience and after the defeat of Hawkmoth he saw his opportunity when the woman who wielded the Ladybug miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, moved to Gotham.

He aligned events just perfectly to see her placed in the path of Jason Todd, who they already had surveillance on, so they could monitor her. 

Ra’s saw the fight Jason and Marinette had, and he saw his window of opportunity. If one of his assassins could get to the train station where Marinette was departing from they could bring her back to him. Bring the miraculous back to him.

Finding out about the Joker’s insane plan was an unexpected complication, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Soon enough, he had Marinette and the ladybug miraculous in his grasp. One down, one to go, and Ra’s knew the cat miraculous would be so much easier to find.

————

“Laugh with me!” The goon had said before lifting his gun next to Marinette’s face. She pushed it away swiftly, 

“Everyone get out of here!”

She heard a cacophony of panic, not just from her announcement, but from the gun they saw. Marinette hit the man who tried to attack her and scanned the train. Most everyone was getting out, but three women were being attacked, as well as two men. Marinette ran to them and ushered them all out.

“Thank you.” She heard a young woman cry. Marinette gave her a small smile before turning back into the train. A small boy, no older than ten was in the midst of a panic attack.

“Hey, hey.” She said, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down, “Breathe with me okay?” She watched as his breathing became steady, “You have to get off the train, try to go to the nearest security person, I bet they can help you find your family.” 

The boy nodded and ran out of the train. Marinette felt her shoulders relax, it seemed everyone had gotten out safely except her. She walked towards the train exit before feeling a hand placed on her shoulder. It spun her around.

She was met with a woman in all black with green eyes, brown hair and tan skin. “Are you alright ma’am?” Marinette asked.

“Yes my child, but come with me.” The woman led her out, with a strong grip on Marinette’s arm. The woman dragged her onto the train platform.

“Someone help me!” Marinette heard someone scream. Before the woman could protest, Marinette broke from her grasp and ran to the train.

She was blown back by a loud explosion. She was sent flying and hit her head against a nearby wall. She felt blood starting to seep out of her as she tried to remain conscious, but it didn’t work.

The last thing she saw before the black was the woman in all black picking her up.


	6. Six

“And on a more somber note, today marks the one year anniversary of the Gotham Train Station bombing, which according to the GCPD’s records left about thirty dead and almost a hundred severely injured. Today, I am joined by one of the survivors, Hiya Khan, who wanted to share her story, Miss Khan could you tell us a bit abo-“

“Turn it off.” Jason demanded, clenching his jaw. 

“But Jaybird you need-“

“I said turn it off!” Jason yelled at Roy. Roy glanced at Jason, a shell of his former best friend. Time wasn’t kind to him after Marinette’s death, and even though it had only been a year Jason looked aged beyond his years. His features were more exhausted, and he had stubble all over the bottom half of his face. His eyes were tired, and if it was possible, had gotten more green. His black hair looked like a messy mop on his head. 

“Jaybird, this is for your own good, you need to watch this.”

“Roy I will kill you, if you don’t turn this off I swear I will fuc-“

“There she was, an angel with blue hair and bluer eyes.” Marvelled a young woman in a brilliant blue hijab, the color of Marinette’s eyes, “She saved me. She saved a lot of us, I know I wasn’t the only one. She had called for us to all get out, but those of us who didn’t...she stayed behind and made sure we got away, but...I don’t think she was so lucky. I don’t know her name, but I know her face, it’s a face I could never forget. I wish I could know who she was though, to pay her my respects...”

Jason’s hands shook as he stared at the screen blankly.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Thank you for sharing Hiya, I hope you can find out who she was. Now to-“

Jason didn’t realize he had run away until he was in his locked bathroom, standing over the toilet. He retched and vomited until he wasn’t sure he had anything left in him. He fell to the floor and heard Roy trying to knock the door open. 

With a loud bang, the door flew open. Roy looked at the pitiful sight on the floor and grabbed Jason a towel.

“Come on.” He said.

“What?” Jason asked with a dazed expression.

“I’m going to take you somewhere, okay?” Roy said, hoisting Jason up and walking him out. Jason didn’t protest, he walked with Roy silently.

————

“Where are we going?” Jason finally asked as Roy turned the car around another twisty bend.

“You’re not gonna like it.” Roy stated simply before pulling into an empty parking space. It was all so familiar to Jason, cherry blossom trees near them were blooming and as Jason got out of the car he smelled the familiar smell of a grassy air.

Suddenly he knew where they were.

And Roy was right, he didn’t like it.


	7. Seven

“Why are we here?!” Jason asked with anger as Roy led him to Marinette’s grave.

“You need help Little Wing.” 

Jason spun around to see golden boy Dick Grayson walking towards him.

“Don’t tell me what I need Grayson. Didn’t dear old dad ban you from seeing me? Why are you here?” Jason spat, folding his arms.

“Bruce didn’t ban us from seeing you.” Dick softened, “He still really cares, you know? He’s not happy about Joker, but he still cares.”

“Oh really? I bet Bats doesn’t know you’re here.” The silence Jason was met with was all the confirmation he needed, “What are you going to do when they find out? Damian hates me and Tim-“

“Damian doesn’t hate you.” Dick said.

“I’m pretty damn sure he does.” Jason scoffed, “Not that I can blame him. I killed someone who he considered a sister.”

Dick’s eyes widened, “You didn’t kill her Jason. It wasn’t your-“

“Fault? Wow, so that’s why you brought him here Roy?” Roy looked away from Jason’s harsh gaze, “It was my fault. It was definitely my fault. You don’t know what happened there. I do, and I know for a fact she wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t for me. She wouldn’t have gotten on that train and she wouldn’t have...wouldn’t have…”

Dick placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, “You need help Jason. It’s not your fault, I think being with you family could help. You need to-“

“Don’t tell me what I need!” Jason yelled as he broke away from Dick, “I need her back, that’s what I need, but I’m not getting her back am I?! She’s never coming back! And it’s my fault, okay?! Just accept it! Stop bullshiting me on coming back to my ‘family’ she was my family-“

Jason’s eyes widened. He stumbled backwards at his own words.

“She was important to all of us Jason.” Dick whispered, “I know we would all want to see you. It’s been a year, but the manor will always be open to you. Please, just consider it.” 

He glanced at Jason and gave him a small smile before walking away. Roy brushes against Jason before following Dick out.

Jason chuckled dryly as Roy walked off, “You drove me here in your car asshole.” But Roy had already disappeared.

Jason sighed, it wasn’t like he wanted to talk to Roy anyway. He turned around and was met with Marinette, or what remained of her. It was almost funny. 

Nothing really remained of her, no body, nothing to remind him of how badly he screwed up, just a small stone grave that read, ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Beloved daughter, friend, and sister.’

Jason asked for ‘girlfriend’ to be left off her tombstone, though the ‘sister’ part was added by his brothers who considered her just that. Jason scoffed, they considered her family, but wouldn’t seek justice for her.

It was just like his death all over again.

In the back of his mind Jason heard Bruce saying that it wasn’t justice, but vengeance, but Jason always tended to ignore that part of his brain.

Giving Marinette’s grave one more look, Jason left the cemetery for a much needed walk to clear his head.


End file.
